Line clips are used in many applications to secure a line or tube such that it is restrained from freely moving relative to the line clip. One common example of a line clip is a fuel and brake line clip used in many mobile platforms. This fuel and brake line clip is typically made from a hard material that is secured to the mobile platform. Fuel and brake lines are then secured by the line clip to prevent the lines from freely moving and potentially contacting a hot surface or moving part and damaging the line.
While these line clips have been useful for their intended purpose, there are limitations. First, the hard material of the line clip, while necessary to provide a secure and tough fastener, may transmit noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) therethrough. This in turn may eventually pull the fuel or brake line from its end connectors. Second, the line clip, while adequate for securing the line from lateral movement, does not prevent the line from rotating within the line clip nor moving in an axial direction. Again, these movements may lead to decoupling of the line at its ends. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a line clip that not only reduces NVH transmission, but also fully secures a line therein.